Just By Chance
by DrrmGrl
Summary: When Eilidh meets the lovely Nate on her holiday in London, is love sprouting about. Not only is he lovely, he's completely gorgeous. Oh, and did she mention he was in the uber famous pop band Connect 3. Never heard of them, says Eilidh.
1. Meeting

New Story! XD Here's the first little taster =D Yepp. It's more of a JoBro than CR. But I had a dream and thought I'd share it with you, with my additions of course :L

Enjoyy!

------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I stood watching the water flow under London Bridge, engrossed in my thoughts. I turned around and observed the faces of people walking past. My mind started to wonder, making up stories behind the facial expressions, my mind eventually wondering back to what had been bothering me before. **

**Suddenly I spotted a man - or a boy, I wasn't sure which. He had a baseball cap on, his dark curly hair hanging a straggly mess under it. His eyes were hidden by large, dark sunglasses and his facial expression seemed confused and lost.**

**I plucked up the courage to ask him if he needed help. "Excuse, me," I began he stopped and turned towards me flashing me a smile. Wow, his teeth were perfect and his smile was lovely! "Can I ask you a question?"**

**He nodded in reply, "Of course," He had a slight accent, if I was to figure out where he was from I would need him to talk more.**

**I took a deep breath and changed the direction of which I was going to start the conversation completely. I wasn't going to ask him if he was lost anymore, nope. I was going to ask him about a topic which had been bothering me for while.**

"**When you listen to music, do you hear simply lyrics and music? Or do you hear something more, like a declaration of someone's emotions? Or a hidden Message?" I scrunched up my eyes, slightly embarrassed by my random question, dreading his reaction. I opened one eye to take a peak at him, he smiled at me.**

"**Music, " he started, "is much more than just lyrics put to music to me. Music is a major part of my life. In fact, music is my career. When I write song it means something to me. It tells me about a point in my life I can look back on and helps me remember my thoughts and feelings and therefore I have a deep connection." At some point through this speech he had removed his sunglasses and let them hang from his t-shirt. I just stood and stared into his completely gorgeous deep brown eyes and was entranced by his American accent.**

"**Was that a good answer?" he seemed embarrassed and began to wave his hand in front of my eyes to grasp my attention. **

"**Oh!" I gasped, a blush appearing on my cheeks, "yes, it was perfect." I looked at the ground beneath my feel, afraid that if I help eye contact I would get absorbed by his addictive eyes. **

"**Is it the same for you?" He smiled, obviously he had noticed I was swooning. **

"**Of course," I nodded, making sure I looked as though I was talking to him but refused to keep eye contact for longer than a second, " I intend to pursue a career in music as well." I smiled and returned my gaze to my shoes. I heard him stifle a laugh. Suddenly I felt to fingers under my chin. He pulled my chin up so I was forced to look him in the eyes.**

"**You Can't look me in the eyes," He accused teasingly. Oh crap, he was observant, wasn't he?**

"**Eh, I…, I, it's just you have n-nice eyes…" I mumbled and lo ked his gaze, determined to prove to him I could hold his gaze. A smug smile spread across his face and I quickly changed the subject before he could comment on anything else.**

"**So, where re you from in America? The east somewhere?" I loved the American accent and could usually tell where a person was from the moment I met them, but This guy, not so much.**

**He flashed me his pearly whites making sure to keep eye contact, "Yes actually, I'm from New Jersey."**

"**Awesome." I replied, I'd never met anyone from New Jersey, it was a lovely accent.**

"**Where are you from, may I ask?" **

"**Scotland." I stated proudly. I loved being Scottish, the only down side is you sounds really hard next to others from a different country. It was strange taking to an English person, I had to talk really slowly and pronounce all my words perfectly, But with this boy, I could talk normally and he could pick me up first time. **

"**Awesome." He winked, "So, before I go, can I ask you for your name?"**

**I laughed slightly, he acted like such a gentleman, "My name is Eilidh (pronounced Ailey**)" I stuck my hand out for him to Shake, "And you are?"

He grinned, "Nick, it's nice to meet you Eilidh."

"The pleasure is all mines," I winked, "Perhaps I shall have the pleasure of seeing you again, by chance."

I began to turn round to walk back to my family who were still absorbed by the towers planked onto of the bridge. "Perhaps, not by chance?" I spun around to see a slant smile appear on his face. "May I ask for your number?"

I grinned, "Of course."

What a fantastic day. I met an incredibly cute guy, who was as interested in music as I am, _and_ he wanted my number! Wow, I'm on a roll.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all liked it. :] Review please telling me if you did, it would mean a lot. **

**Thankss **

**Amy xx**


	2. Family trouble

**Heyy, sorry about the last chapter the bold went a bit crazy, eh? :L**

**Oh well, here is the next chapter.. Excuse my spelling mistakes, I had a camp out last night and I have to admit I am not completely awake Haha. Here we goo….**

**Song is Bubbly by Colbie Cailat =]**

**--------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on my bed in the hotel room with my guitar in my hands, fiddling about and working on a new song.

"Can you shut up?" my little brother moaned. He was trying to watch TV and I was obviously annoying him with my creative vibe.

"Fine," I put my guitar down and lay down on my bed, go through everything that had happened the past 24 hours. Nate, the boy I'd met on London Bridge yesterday. His dreamy eyes and low, dreamy voice. Not to mention his accent. I sighed.

Suddenly music began blaring from my phone. I looked at the caller ID and the number showed up. I ran into the bathroom for privacy and locked the door.

"Hello?" I felt butterflies in my tummy and a smile grazed my features and I heard the familiar voice I'd been day dreaming about not so long go, it was like music to my ears.

We talked for a long time, I'm not sure how long, but long enough for my mum to order me to get out the bathroom. I told Nate I would phone him back and I made my way out the bathroom, "I'm gonna go wander, see if I can get to know the hotel a bit." I smiled, no-one really paid attention. Before I left the room I saw my brother run towards the toilet with a strained look upon his face, "Finally!" he screamed. I stifled a giggle as I was walking down the corridor.

I phoned Nate back when I was a safe distance from my room. "So would you like to meet up again?" He asked.

"Like on a date?" I blushed, thank goodness we were on the phone.

"Of course," I could almost see the smile on his face and he replied. I walked past the reception and remember I was on holiday. My parents had events planned, they wouldn't let me wiggle out of family time for a boy I'd just met.

"Nate?" I sighed, "I'm holiday, I don't think I'll be able to get out of family trips." All the happiness suddenly left my body and I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. I slipped into a room and sat down on a large black stool in a dim room. I was sitting behind a big red curtain and it looked like the back of a stage, but it was too dark to tell.

I heard Nate sigh on the other side on the phone, "I know how that feels," We sat in each others silence for a while, each thinking of ways for me to get out of my dreaded family trips.

"I've got it!" I squealed, I heard him laugh at the other end of the phone, "Enlighten me."

"I pretend I'm ill. If I'm really ill they wont take me out." I smiled with satisfaction. This plan was perfect.

"And then when their out I-"

"You can sneak out?" he seemed unsure as he finished my sentence. I grinned, "Precisely."

"I can't let you do that, Eilidh, It's not fair on your family." he seemed sincere.

"Nate?"

"Uh huh?"

"I've got to go, I'm feeling really ill, I think I might be coming down with something. Will I just phone you tomorrow when I'm ready to leave? You can take me to the doctors?" I smiled to myself.

"Pah! Okay, so your stubborn." I heard the smile in his voice, "Okay phone me and I'll come get you from your hotel. We can go for lunch."

"Sounds good to me!" My smile kept growing bigger and bigger, I didn't think it was possible.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," he whispered before the line went dead. I sat in awe for a couple of minutes, unable to move, he was just unbelievable! He was like a dream I'd made up, and suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I stood up and peaked behind the big curtain I had been sitting behind only to find a small, pretty stage with a black grade piano sitting at the left corner it. I grazed the tip of my fingers over it, scared I would leave a mark on this beautiful creation. I sat down and began playing a soft tune, working my way into a song I'd been working on. A certain face coming to mind.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been away for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes _

_Then I crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time where ever you go_

I stopped there, I hadn't finished the song yet, but I had a feeling after tomorrow, I would be able to write lyrics without thinking.

.

.

.

I was making my way back to my room when I came by the reception desk again. I spotted a kind-looking woman at the desk and had an idea. "Excuse me?" I asked, she met my gaze and smiled.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had a hotel doctor?"

She gave my a strange look before replying, "Yes, why?"

"Would it be possible for my to fake being ill tomorrow and have a doctor come and tell my parents it would be best to have a day in bed?" I flashed her a friendly smile, a knowing smile washed over her face.

"Trying to get out of a family trip?"

"Ah, so you've had customers like me before?" I laughed.

She giggled, covering her mouth in an embarrassed way, "Oh yes we have. That should be no bother, just have your parents call the reception and we'll send one up as soon as possible," She winked at me and returned to her computer to finish her work.

"Thank you," I walked back to my hotel room working on my act. I was sure the rents would fall for it. I repeatedly rubbed my head creating friction and producing heat to make it seem as though had a temperature.

I opened the door to out room, "Mum, I don't feel too well," I moaned gripping my tummy.

--------------------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews? =] Hope you liked it! xD**


End file.
